fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Rules Are The Rules Anne Marie
Proteus said, "Not the troublemaker again!" The principal said, "Yes! It's about Anne Marie! She gave her teacher a Pajama Sam error and caused both his Smartboard and Macbook to be destroyed." The teacher said, "We are extremely disappointed in her! So now, let's talk about consequences! Tomorrow, Anne Marie will get three hours of after-school detention, she will do five hours of community service, she will be receiving a white slip, she will be suspended for the rest of the week, and she will not be attending the pizza party at the Funplex." Proteus said, "Okay! Those sound like fair punishments!" Anne Marie said, "No, Daddy! Not the pizza party! I was looking forward to that! I am so sorry! Please give me another chance! Please!" The teacher said, "I'm sorry, Anne Marie! But rules are the rules!" The principal said, “Oh, and one more thing, you will be required to pay six hundred and fourteen dollars for the teacher’s new Macbook and Smartboard!” Proteus shouted, "What? Anne Marie Michelle Hodnick, that’s the cost of your home! You are going to be in so much trouble when we get home!” The principal then said, "Meeting dismissed! You may leave now! And I expect the payment to be on my desk by next week!" Proteus and Anne Marie went home. Proteus said, "Anne Marie, we can't believe you got in big trouble at school. Because of this, we have a huge bill to pay to replace your teacher's Smartboard and Macbook! You are now grounded for two weeks! And now for punishments! First you will be wearing nappies while grounded!" Proteus then ran to Anne Marie to put nappies on her. Anne Marie said, "No, please! No, Daddy! No!! NO!!" Proteus then put a nappy on Anne Marie. "Ouch! This nappy hurts!" complained Anne Marie. Proteus said, "I don't care, Anne Marie. Anyway, there, your nappy is on! Now you will go pee-pee and poopy in your nappy instead of the toilet!" Next, Proteus said, "You will be forced to watch shows and movies not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures, play music not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures, and play video games and CD-Roms not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures." Then, Anne Marie received a spanking from her father. Then, Proteus said "You will eat grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, poop, and vomit." Proteus carried on, "There will be no pizza party, no funfair, and no karate tournament." And then, Proteus told Anne Marie that she will not play with her boyfriend, David, at the carnival. Proteus also told Anne Marie that she will not eat at Fazoli's. She said, "If you eat at Fazoli's, then you will be taken away to the state prison." Proteus went on, "If you hit Amy and beat up Tails and Charmy, then you will be sent to Italy." And then, Proteus said "Now start watching shows and movies not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures, play music not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures, and play video games and CD-Roms not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures." Anne Marie watched Old MacDonald's Sing Along Farm and she started to cry. She said "I hate it when I get forced to watch some shows not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures." Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Rules Are The Rules Stuff